The overriding objective of the Administrative Core is to coordinate an integrated research program between the different projects and cores, and to facilitate interactions with the NCI and other TMEN sites. The Administrative core will be responsible for all administrative, fiscal and programmatic aspects of the U54 project. The Administrative Core is located in immediate proximitiy to the laboratories of the project leaders and the Bioinformatics core, and thus serves as a hub between all these different activities at the Columbia U54. Specific organizational and fiscal responsibilites including monthly budget reports, coordination of research meetings, core usage as well as interactions with the internal and external advisory committees as well as the the NCI, other NCI iniatives such as the Mouse Models of Human Cancer Consortium and the Centers for Cancer Systems Biology as well as other TMEN centers are described below.